One last chance
by SilverStar00
Summary: If you want to find out, you just have to read...
1. Chapter 1- Falling Down The Cliff

**First of all, English is not my mother language.. So, I apologize for the misspellings you guys could find in the story. ** **Besides this is the first time I write in a language other that Spanish.. but I promise I'll do my best.**

**I guess there's nothing more.. just enjoy the reading!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 FALLING DOWN THE CLIFF**_

It was a hot afternoon, the sun was going down at that time, and there was an unusually calm in the air. There wasn't any birds singing, not even a car circulating on the road.  
It was so silent..

Tamsin woke up feeling a huge pain coming from her right side.. She squirmed uncomfortable in her place.  
Eventually she blinked a couple of times until she was able to keep her eyes opened, then she realized she was sitting somewhere, surrounding by water.

"What the fuck?" were the only words she could articulate in the meantime she was trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

She remembered the fighting with Bo, the moment in which that woman could had ended with her life.. but she didn't do it.. She recalled when she decided to give her another chance and forgive her..

"_She trust me.. after everything I've done to her, she doesn't give up on me... She knows she can count on me... I'm not used to be feeling like this, but it feels good. I might in fact start to like that sensation."_

A few tears appeared in Tamsin's eyes, incapable of hold them back. But another wave of pain opened his way through her, forcing her to focus in what she had around.  
She was still in the driver seat, of her old and wrecked truck.. the front glass was totally shattered and there was a huge hole in front of the passenger seat.. Dyson wasn't there

The cold water was rising, entering in the car or it was the truck the one that was sinking.. Didn't matter, one way or another she had to get the fuck out of there.

Her seat belt was stuck by the crash, (well, to be more accurate, It broke when she decided to fly over a cliff, in a truck) so, she grabbed her knife from her jacket and cut it off.  
The water was almost to her shoulders, but she was surprisingly quiet.. or maybe it wasn't so surprisingly if you would know her better.

"_I was right, we all gonna die someday, but I'll be damn if i'm not going to choose the time and the place" _she thought as she lifted her legs up and kicked the front glass several times, breaking it off. She allowed the water get in the truck faster before she took a breath and get out through the torn apart crystal..

Tamsin dived for a few seconds before to get to the surface, and once she emerged, she swam until she reached the shore.  
The blonde took a look around trying to find out her position, and then Tamsin saw him.. The wolf was there, lying in the ground just a few feet away.

She let herself smile a little, ran to him and kneeled down next to him. She checked his heart rate and suddenly her smirk vanished.. there was none.

* * *

"Come on Dyson" The Valkyrie yelled as she started the compressions in his chest "Wake up! I cannot stand have a new partner.."

She did it 30 times and then leaned to him and pressed her lips against his, giving some air to his lungs. She kept this way for a couple of minutes but It wasn't working.

"Come on wolf-boy.. open your damned eyes" Tamsin was starting to feel desperate. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him strong. She could feel the fear in her heart, see her own tears in the chest of that big dog, who became her friend.

Despite everything they have been through, all the times they have screamed to each other, the fights, the disagreements... She kind of like Dyson.  
She almost didn't mind when he used to tease her about the names that Kenzi was always inventing for her.  
Tamsin will never admit it to anyone, much less to the wolf himself. But she liked the wolf someway, like "love between brothers" or something like that.

The tall Valkyrie didn't know what else she could do in order to save his friend. But she wasn't willing to give up on him just yet.

"If you die here, I swear of God,that my personal goal will be to punch you in the face for all the afterlife... And I promise you, it won't be funny... at least, not for you" Tamsin threatened him, losing her patience as she closed her fist hard and crashed it against the wolf's heart.. over and over and over again.

And then something happened, Dyson groaned and convulsed spiting the water he had in his lungs.. Bit by bit he opened his eyes and stare at the Valkyrie, kneeling next to him.  
Tamsin sighed with relief.. Unable of knowing for sure how long she had been holding her breath back.

"Good thing you're back.. I was starting to think that i wasn't going to beat you at the pool table anymore" She teased him with a smirk

"Nice to see you too.. Tammers" he blurted trying to smile "Thanks for whatever you've done.. I owe you a big one" he gasped looking for air

"No problem bad boy, just do not get used to it.. I'm not gonna be around forever, you know?"

Tamsin was feeling more relaxed now, her partner was alright, She had to get him to a hospital anyways but he was just fine, so she allowed herself down her guard just a little.

"I'll keep that on mind, don't worry." Dyson looked the face to her friend, she looked pretty tired. He keep looking down until he noticed the reddish brown's stain in her shirt.

"Damn it Tamsin, you're bleeding.. Are you hurt?" he told her with panic in his voice.

"Take it easy wolf, it's only a scratch.. " she said as she raised her t-shirt to analyze the wound. "I've been worse, I just need a few stitches" The blonde calmed him down narrowing her eyes with some pain.

Dyson helped her to stand up, and the two of them started walking, trying to climb the cliff, by where they fell down, in order to they could reach the road. It was getting darker, and they needed to get to the city.

"I think there is a gas station a few miles away to the north, i can treat my wound there and take a car"she suggested with some pain in those deep blue eyes.

"Sounds like a plan" the guy accepted "And then you could explain to me, what the hell was all that about.. Bo's father stuff and all.. and how did you manage to get me out of that truck"

There was thankfulness in his voice, Tamsin could tell...  
She would explain to him about The Wanderer, the job that she had to carry out and the way she refused to do it ..but she had nothing to say about how Dyson was able to get out of the water...

Despite her doubts, she decided not to worry him and did not tell anything about it. Not the time..  
She managed to say an "Okay" and just keep walking.


	2. Chapter 2- What A Mess

_**If you guys have some ideas... I invite all of you to share them. Feel free to give you opinion and thoughts.. =D**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2.- WHAT A MESS**_

_What was all that about? I don't know what to think, I don't even know how I should be feel right now._

_My head is a big damn chaos without any order to follow, without any rules to put some sense into it. God.. I'm such a mess, my entire life is a fucking mess right now.. _

Bo climbed into the yellow car, and closed the door hard frustrated.. The brunette put the key into the contact and rotated it, making the engine roar. She grabbed her cell phone and marked a number that at this point, she knew good enough...

The tones started ringing, one after another meanwhile as Bo was losing the little part of her that remained calm.  
At the fifth, someone answered.

"Hallo Bo Bo" a clever voice came up in the other end of the line "Were you M.I.A? I've been trying to reach you for hours" The little said with a concerned voice.

"Kenz, finally.. Yes, well.. things got a little out of control over here" She pushed the accelerating pedal and incorporated to the high way. "You Okay?"

"Sort of.. there was a moment with The Morrigan. Seriously dude, that chick is completely nuts.. She pointed at me with a taser gun, I thought she wanted to fried me to death..

But no worries succuBoBo.. It's already fixed" Kenzi winked recalling the moment "I had a little help"

Bo could see her face friend's in her mind, and she felt proud of her.. Along the years Kenzi had become a huge part of her life, she had been like her little sister and her truly best friend. All of it just by herself. She was a human, living in a very dangerous world, but yet there she was.. always ready to kick someone's ass, or at least try it.

She knew that her little roommate could handled by herself but that doesn't mean that Bo didn't worry about her. She can't help it.

"Fuck, I should have been there, Kenz.. I'm so sorry" Bo apologized.. "Are you home?" She asked as she did overtake a few cars.

"Negative.. I'm into a really awesome car with Brucie" Kenzi smirked, glad to be the one behind the steering wheel. "And before you say anything, do not freak out.. Bruce is The Morrigan's bodyguard and..."

"The what?"Bo cut her off, almost going off the road "Put him on the phone... NOW!" The Succubus demanded protectively.

"Hey, take it easy BoBo.. I told you not to freak out. Trust me on this one, he has helped me out "The russian girl said trying to make her point. "We're fine.. By the way, did you find D-Wolf and the Doc? How are they?" asked Kenzi, attempting to change the subject.

Bo left the motorway, going to her house to grab some weapons before to go to the Dal.  
"Last time I checked they were fine, at least physically" Bo was confused about the recent events.

"Kenz just do me a favor and go somewhere safe.. if Bruce have to go with you, so be it.. but be careful.

"Consider it done big eyes" Kenzi said as she hung up the phone and give a smile to Bruce "Brucie you're officially the new rookie at the Happy Sunshine Gang like your former bitchy boss used to call us" Bruce gave her a glare filled with enthusiasm.

Kenzi laughed, it was really weird to watch that big, bad bodyguard with that lost kid look in his face.

* * *

Bo dropped the phone in the passenger seat, and continued driving to get home. She parked, and got off the car lost in her own thoughts.

_Dyson was okay, she saw him in to the Taft's complex and he seems just fine. That relieved a weight from her shoulders and now she could be able to focus into the other things she had on mind._

_Like Lauren.. she knew deep down that they weren't in a break anymore.. Bo didn't bite that line anymore. They were over._

_Bo still cared about her but in the last months she felt like something was missing in her relationship.. something was wrong since a long time ago, though she didn't want to admit it._

_Brazenwood, the dawning, Kenzi's kidnapping.. there were a lot of things that weakened the relation. And now, there's nothing she can do to have it back. _

_She decided to take a page for her own book, and take a bath._

The Succubus get into the house, picked a tight grey jeans and a red tank top from her closet and she put them on the bed. The brunette took as well a couple of daggers and a sword and put them in the trunk of the car.

After that, she went to the bathroom, turned on the hot water tap as she took her clothes off and got in the bathtub, immersing herself under the bubbles, trying to clear her mind.


	3. Chapter 3- The Words That We Do Not Say

**Here we go again.. I bring you another little chapter.**  
**I realize it is a slow start, but i think it'll be worth it. **  
**=D**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3.- THE WORDS THAT WE DO NOT SAY**_

They have been walking what appeared days instead of hours... The two of them were tired and wounded, they looked like two homeless wandering around the road..

Just a few feets away, the lights of the gas station were shining.. that's the only thing, motivating them to keep going.

In the barely two hours they had been walking, they hadn't seen a single car on the road. They wish they could find one in the place ready to be taken, or at least a cell phone.

Finally they get to the station..

"Hey Tamsin, why don't you go to the bathroom to take care of that wound? I'll bring you some stitches and some clothes to change" the wolf said worried about his partner's state. "I'll be there as soon as I can"

The blonde agreed, nodding her head slowly...And then, she make her way to the washroom, in the meantime Dyson went to speak to the gas's station attendant.  
He went to meet Tamsin in no time, with a first aid kit, a couple of clean shirts and a car keys.

When he came into the room, the Valkyrie was standing and looking at her ribs through the mirror. She had removed her shirt, and she was wiping the wound out with some water.

Dyson raised his eyes to look at her, and suddenly he realized who hot his partner was.. even in that condition. He just couldn't help but stare fixedly

She caught him looking at her and gave him a cold glare with an arched eyebrow.  
"Are you finished?" she said in a provocative voice waiting to see his reaction.

"Oh.. Yeah, sorry about that.. I didn't mean to.." Dyson stuttered and flushed.

"Whatever" Tamsin cuts him off in the same voice as she lifted her left hand "Can you give me a needle and some thread?"

"As you wish" He gave her what she asked for, and tried to pull himself together.. "So.. what can you tell me about the weird guy, the one with the stick who was out there?

He didn't know why he had had that thought.. She was Tamsin.. that is to say, yeah, she was hot... but she was still being Tamsin...

"Just give me a minute ok?" She demanded.

The woman squeezed her nose with pain, as she was sewing the incision. It was not the first time she found herself in that kind of situation, but it always hurt as hell.  
Tamsin noticed the change of topic but she decided to let it go. She searched for Dyson's look in the mirror to make him understand with that glare that this thing was important.

Despite of what some people could think about the blonde, she actually cared about the people who meant something to her.  
And when Bo pops up in the equation, Dyson knew is wasn't easy for the Valkyrie, because she definitely cared about her.

Dyson nodded in order to showing her that he understood the type of situation. And on the other hand, Tamsin was grateful for not to have to put her thoughts in words with the wolf..

That would make her feel uncomfortable. She was not one of those girls who enjoy sharing personal's feelings.

That wasn't her type at all. She hated to feel exposed, be vulnerable in front of someone..

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the Valkyrie had already stitched her wound, and put on one of the clean shirts.. And there she was, sitting in the toilet trying hard to put her thoughts in order and start her story.

"What exactly do you know about Valkyries?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"For what I know Valkyries are a race of Fae, they come from the Norse mythology.. they're all great warriors, and they respond under Odin's orders." he answered with great interest.

"Not bad D-Wolf.." Tamsin said in a whisper, she didn't like to talk about where she came from.

"You're right.. We are warriors, and for the first centuries of our lives, we live in the battlefield. Always picking up the better soldiers and taking them to the warrior's paradise.  
Valkyries are in all the wars.. we choose a side, the one with the best and honorable warriors or the other side with valuable principles. After that, we guide them to reach the victory, and if they succumb in the battle, we take them to Valhalla, to warrior's heaven"

Tamsin gulped and kept going with the tale..

"But we all have a life circle, we get old.. Slowly, but we do.  
And once we get to a determinate age, we leave that kind of life, and become into some kind of bounty hunter." She paused for a second, attempting to know how much she want to share.

"That's the type of Valkyrie I'm now.. I'm old.. I just live my life. And time to time, Odin sent me a mission which I've to accomplish; A new warrior i should bring to him.. and you know who my last target is.." she gasped for air, unable to say out loud what come next. She took a deep breath.

Dyson remained silent for a few seconds, doing his best to joining all the dots.. And it didn't him take so long.

"So, Odin wants Bo.." declared the wolf "And he is some kind of God and also Bo's father, isn't he?

"Yeah.. Pretty much." she said without raise her eyes from the floor..

There was a few minutes of silent, everyone of them thinking about their next move. "Well.. Nice chat wolf, but I'm afraid we must continue it in the car. We have no time to lose"

"You're right.. Let's go to the Dal" the man conceded

* * *

They both climbed into the car which they had borrowed from the gas took the back seat, to try to get some sleep. He could really used a few hours to rest.

Tamsin was driving fast; she needed desperately to know Bo was okay.. She can't help but think about her. How her brown eyes were glowing the last time she saw her, they were filled of hope and trust and something she couldn't figure out just yet.

The blonde had ran away from the Succubus before she was able to find that out.

Movement in the back seat interrupted her thoughts; she took a look through the rearview.

"Hey Tams, about the car crash.. thanks for bringing me back, I mean it." he said almost asleep..

"Don't mention it" she answered smiling "Although I wasn't the one who get you out of the truck, someone else did"

But those words never get to the wolf's ears, he was already dreaming.  
The Valkyrie frowned.. Yeah.. Someone else did.

She thought while the car was lost in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4-Nowhere To Run,Nowhere To Hide

**I want to thank to "Javlalebb" for the help :'D**  
**It means a lot.. / I hope you guys like it..**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 NOWHERE TO RUN, NOWHERE TO HIDE**

She emerged her head out of the hot water. A song played on the radio.. She loves a good bathtub. For her it is her own wonderland. She could stay there for hours just letting her mind wander.

The woman listened to the rhythm of the music and she recognized the song playing. It was "The trouble with girls."

_"They're sugar and spice and angel wings._  
_And hell on wheels and tight blue jeans"_

The Succubus hummed the song smiling to herself

_"They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em._  
_The way that you hate, that you already love them_  
_But I guess that's how it's suppose to be"_

Bo almost choked and then swallowed hard as she realized who she was thinking about.  
Shit.. a moment came back to her mind, that same bathtub.. and those pale blue eyes staring in her own just few inches apart.

She remembered the words she heard. The words that turned her world upside down in just a few seconds. She remembered how she melted, when the blonde's finger pointed the spot where her heart was.

And Bo recalled a devastating feeling invading her when she saw the sadness and vulnerability in Tamsin's eyes. Those eyes, those deep blue eyes… She thought they could see through her.

And that same day, few hours ago… Words popped up in her mind:

"You're not like anyone I ever met.. In any of my many lifetimes" Tamsin said, her voice shaking..  
And then she looked at her with fear and concern, like she really cared.

The Succubus found herself wanting to comfort her, to hold her in her arms and tell her that they'll be fine. Bo didn't know what she would have done if Tamsin didn't break the eye contact and ran away out of the room.

The brunette was shocked, it was barely a month since her break up with Lauren. She wasn't expecting to feel that way about someone so early.

But it was late, and she had to go to the Dal. She'll have to deal with her emotions another time...

The girl got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel, she dried herself off, and put on the clothes she prepared earlier.

The bath took too long... She brushed her hair, put on the military black boots and a leather jacket of the same color and ran to her car taking the daggers and a cell phone with her.

* * *

About 20 minutes later she was at the Dal. The parking lot was empty, and the door was closed. Bo grabbed the key Trick gave her and opened the bar.

She sat on one of the stools, picked up a bottle of vodka from behind the counter and served herself a round.

She winced as alcohol went down her throat.. She wasn't used to drinking vodka but this time she decided to make an exception.

A piece of paper fell to the ground out of nowhere. It wasn't the first time she saw it. She bent to pick the card up and turned it.. It was The Wanderer card, again.

Suddenly the jukebox turned on.. Bo recognized the song that started playing.

_"I'm the type of guy who will never settle down"_

_"Where pretty girl are well, you know that I'm around"_

_"I kiss' em and I love' em, 'cause to me they're all the same"_

_"I hug' em and I squeeze' em, they don't even know my name"_

"Cards and music...Really? You got anything other than parlor tricks?" She said as she raised her drink and gulped it down.. "Why don't you show up? So you and I would have a serious talk" she yelled at the same time realizing her eyes started glowing blue.

* * *

The Dal's door opened wide with a bang, filling the place with fumes.

Someone entered through the door "Well... that guy needs an urgent update of his play list" the blonde Valkyrie scoffed with all the sarcasm she could master in her tone.

The Succubus stood still for a second trying to see who barged in to her grandpa's bar, no matter that she could recognize that brash voice anywhere.

Dyson walked in following the blonde Valkyrie, both ready to jump into action.

"Happy to see you two" said Bo, grateful to see her friends. "I can really use some help here" She continued.

"Anytime" Both of them said at the same time..

They looked at each other, blushing a little due to the tense moment.

Bo looked at them in surprise, she would have expected that kind of reaction from the wolf, but the Valkyrie? That was completely unexpected.

'_She definitely has the ability to say or do something to surprise me every single time_.' The brunette woman thought absent-mindedly.

They were interrupted with the explosion, breaking all the crystals in the lounge, glasses stored behind the counter and shattering every window.

The three of them dropped to the ground covering their heads with their hands.  
As soon as they stood up again, shadows started forming around Bo's body wrapping her in a black fog.

Dyson froze, and Tamsin ran to grab the shorter woman. The fog enveloped the Valkyrie as well. And they were gone, without any trace.

Leaving behind a room full of smoke and a petrified wolf.


	5. Chapter 5- Family Trees

**This chapter is slightly longer than the others**  
**Good Reading!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5 FAMILY TREES... OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**_

One moment, they were standing in Trick's bar... And in the next one, All of the sudden their feet were no longer in the was like float over a cloud.. they couldn't see anything distinctive around them, but somehow they were moving, and pretty fast.

None of them say any word, no because they didn't want to, but because they couldn't. That weird fog that surrounded them earlier, was still over them.  
Both of them had their arms, legs and mouths tied tightly with that dark and disgusting substance.

Not knowing for sure how much time they remained like this, all of the sudden the ties disappeared... And they fell heavily down to the ground.

The two women landed on their asses, complaining.  
But they stood up quickly, both of them in attack position. The tension was so thick that they could cut it with a knife.

They were in a forest; pines and oaks everywhere... It was dark and the moon was already in the middle of the sky illuminating the woods with a white eyes were trying to get used to the low light and the new environment.

The bugs were making noise all over the place.. They didn't seems to bother by the sudden appearance of two people in the middle of the woods.

Nervous and confused, They were searching any kind of threats, looking everywhere, paying attention to any sound... but avoiding the eye contact with the other.  
After a while, when neither of them found something dangerous in the outside, the Valkyrie and the the Succubus took a deep breath.

Bo let out a chuckle for the tension and raised her eyes to find a couple of bright blue eyes staring at her deeply.  
The brunette tried to hold the gaze, but it was so filled with emotions... that she couldn't stand it, so she turned her eyes down staring at the grass.  
The Valkyrie grinned, proud of herself by wining that little battle.  
She checked her pockets, a flat package excelled out of the jacket, and the blonde sighed covertly, relieved. Then she decided to switch into "bossy mode"..  
So,she arched the left eyebrow and looked at the woman next to her.

"Damn Bo, who would think that, a cute and small Succubus could give me so many troubles..?" She said sharply.

Bo's eyes widened in shock "Excuse me" she growled emphasizing each of the letters.  
"Allow me remind that I never asked for you to come, or anything... for that matter" She answered on the defensive.

_God, it is unbelievable the manner this woman has to piss me off.. She thought_

"Besides I know what you're doing, so please.. save it. Not the time for teasing." Bo sent a defiance look to the blonde, turned over her heels and started moving away from the other woman. The shorter woman knew pretty well that, the blonde didn't like to lose control in any kind of situation. But that didn't mean, she was going to play fair with her.

"Whatever... but for the record, I've no idea what are you talking about" Tamsin blurted, as she ran to achieve the Succubus.

"Come on Tamsin... don't play dumb with me" she said with a smoothed voice "I think you know better that that" Bo gave a suggestive smirk and the Valkyrie couldn't help but blushing.

She didn't see the reddish colour in Tamsin's cheeks. But she took a note at how her halo changed, to a deeper color. Bo had started to observe the way the blonde was affected by her. And she liked that kind of control over the Valkyrie's emotions.

Tamsin ignored her.. trying to buy some time, and remained quiet for a few minutes. While they was walking, she thought about where they were, and what did they have to do to get the hell out of there.

And then, a thought hunted her down...

"Bo.. " she said, her voice serious "I need to tell you something.. It's important" she stopped walking and grabbed Bo's arm. A shiver toured her, since her feet to her head but she did her best to ignore it.

"What's up?" Bo looked the blonde's hand, supported in her arm, and then she looked at the concern face in front of her, just right in the eyes. ¿What is it? Bo repeated, with a soft tone encouraging her to continue.

Tamsin was clearly lost in an internal fight...  
_By one hand , I want to tell her everything, be completely honest with her.. God knows she deserve it..._  
_And by the other, I know that telling her about The Wanderer.. about her father will hurt her. And the last thing I wanna do is to hurt her somehow._  
_Damn it.. But she has to know.. Much better be me the one who tell her than him..._

Tamsin lifted her eyes, and there they were.. Those big and expressive brown eyes of her, filled with interest and longing..

"Bo, I think there's not a right way to say this. So, I'm just gonna let it out" her voice sounded as smooth as she could get.  
The Succubus linked her fingers between Tamsin's and nodded, inviting her to go on.

"I told you what i do for a living.. I mean, I'm not talking about the detective job but the other one.. the bounty hunter job" she whispered nervous. "The Wanderer... The work I was doing here, It was for him. She ran a hand through her hair

"Yeah.. You told me that I was your job, that I was your target." Bo said trying to keep up to the story.

"That's right, I made a deal with him.. and in order to accomplish my part, I had to bring you here, to him" The blonde let the words out of her mouth, no breaking the glare with Bo for a second.

"And now, that he knows I'm not complying the agreement, He is gonna do it by himself.. That's why, he is hunting you down." The Valkyrie frowned and dropped a frustrated sigh.

And with that, a thought came across her mind..

_Yeah...And I bet he will do whatever it takes to get his personal revenge..  
__Fuck..I'm so screwed.._

But she didn't say a word about that.. That's only her trouble. Not Bo's.  
She didn't want the Succubus involved in it.

"Okay Tammy..But I already knew all that" She said confused "Can we keep moving now?" A little smile crossed over her face.

And Tamsin thought that she was melting because of that perfect smile of hers.. and how enjoyable her name sounded whenever Bo mentioned it.

"Well yes.. technically you know the beginning of the story.. But I'm not done yet. .. What i just said was the easy part.. the tricky one starts now"

"I'm listening Valkyrie" the woman said impatience.

"I'm sorry to be me the one who tell you this.. But the Wanderer, the man with the stick in his hand..You're related to him" She blurted as she looked at her.

"He, he is your father" She said with a firm voice, hoping Bo could handle that information.

* * *

The Succubus could felt how her mouth went dry, and her heart rate stopped for a second.. She could felt the chills going through her backbone and shaking her entire body.  
The blonde noticed about that when Bo's hand started to shiver, and she pulled her closer in a hug.  
Bo lifted her arms and surrounded with them Tamsin's neck, as she supported her head on her shoulder.. Bo wanted to cry, to scream.. anything that help her to get rid of that knot in her stomach.. but there was no tears in her eyes or words in her throat.  
She just stood there incapable of move, talk, or do anything else.

Tamsin, by the other hand, encircled the other woman with her arms, and waited with patience. She caressed Bo's cheek with her thumb, drew relaxing patterns on her back, or whispered encouraging words to her ear..

There was nothing the Valkyrie wouldn't do, to see Bo free of pain and smiling.  
After a few minutes, Tamsin grabbed Bo's chin with her hand, and made her raised her head.. forcing the Succubus to looked at her.

"Bo, you're gonna be fine.. okay? I'll help you get through this, and you'll be fine.. I promise you that." Tamsin let out in a whisper, still holding the other's chin with her fingers.  
"If someone can do this, that's You, Bo..  
You're the bravest person I ever know.. determinate and stubborn.. And I'm a dangerous and insane Valkyrie with some unsolved issues and something to lose.. We're better than him..

"Something to lose?" It was the first time Bo spoke in minutes.. "And what would that be?" She managed to say softly

The question caught the Valkyrie off of guard... She was lost in those big and bright almond eyes..  
She knew that, If she didn't step back right now, she wouldn't be able to stop herself... She would lean at that wonderful woman, and put her lips against hers..answering her question..

The blonde rolled her eyes, and a part of her wished that her eyes stayed in the back of her head, .. So, she shouldn't have to open them anymore.  
Without saying a word, she turned over her heels and started to walk away.

Bo stepped forward, grabbed the blonde's wrist and made her flip again.

"No way..You' re not going to run away this time Tamsin" She sighed as crashed her lips against hers.

* * *

Tamsin hesitated for several seconds in surprise. She tried to separate the Succubus from her... but she had no intention of letting her go.  
Bo's arms were ligated to her waist, hugging her tight while her lips, moved against hers sensually.  
Her head was spinning, and her heart seemed to wanted to get out of her chest.

Tamsin finally gave up in her fight and she let herself go, placing her hands on either side of the brunette's face. The blonde stroked her cheek with one hand, while a moan escaped her mouth.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle, as their lips got used to the other's. But gradually became one more passionate, full of words that had not been said yet.  
Bo's tongue touched Tamsin's bottom lip asking for permission. And Tamsin granted it immediately. Their tongues danced together, stroking and exploring each other's lips.

Tamsin sighed inside the kiss as she took Bo's upper lip between her teeth biting it a little. Bo couldn't help but moan and the blonde broke the kiss smiling at her..

They opened their eyes gasping, doing their best to breath as usual.

The Valkyrie knew her face was blushed, but she couldn't cared less... The only thing in her thoughts were, those sparkling brown eyes looking at every single inch of her body.

For the other side, Bo was also aware of Tamsin's flushed cheeks and she thought she had never seen a sweetest thing..  
The brunette looked those soft and attractive lips which she had just kissed.. and then, she caught the blonde's gaze on her. So, she lifted her eyes up to meet hers.  
And with that, she lost the last coherent thought of her mind.

They both opened their mouths to speak, when they were interrupted by a loud noise, followed for a dark fog which they knew pretty well, at that point.  
A figure emerged from the sticky substance and advanced towards them..

"I have to admit that I'm excited to finally meet you.  
You're not an easy person to find.." a gravelly voice said.

The moonlight fell on the figure, so the two women were able to look at the man standing in front of them.

He was a tall and strong man, with dark hair and white skin.  
His features were marked and had a sharp nose.  
He wore an old-fashioned way, with a layer and he was holding a cane in his right hand.

But what caught Tamsin's attention were his eyes.  
Big, and deep brown eyes that were as familiar to her ..

* * *

**If you got here and you have some ideas or suggestions about the story, I invite you to share them.**  
**I really hope you liked the story so far :'D**


	6. Chapter 6- The Price We Have To Pay

**Well, here i got another chapter for all of you.. Hope you guys enjoy :'D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 THE PRICE WE HAVE TO PAY**

Despite the warning from her friend, the last thing in Kenzi's mind was find a safe place to hide. She was so sick of being the poor little human who everybody tried to protect.  
That made her feel humiliated and useless.  
And after her talk with The Morrigan, she decided It was her time to make something about that.

"So... big guy, you know who it is the guy we talked about earlier.. don't you?" The short girl asked looking at the road. "The one called.. Massimiliano..Miguel Angelo.. or something like that"

"Massimo.." The man squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah, whatever.. You know where he lives?" Kenzi was doing her best to sound indiferent but she was not fooling Bruce.

"I do... But Kenzi, He is not someone you want to get involved with. He can not be trusted and I think you shouldn't.." The lecture was interrupted by the sound of a phone.

"Grab the steering wheel, Brucie" She said and started looking the phone in her purse.

Bruce's eyes went out of their sockets as he grabbed the flywheel and avoided a car.  
_I'm starting to think I was more safer being on The Morrigan's side.. _Bruce told to himself.  
Finally Kenzi found the phone, and before she took the call, she gave him a pat in the arm.

"Good reflexes" She wink him an eye and Bruce let out a sigh.

The russian girl lifted up the phone to her ear and listened what the voice of the end of the line had to say. Bruce could see how her pink cheeks paled and how she frowned. Whatever she was listening, didn't like it at all.

The big tattooed man was focus on the road when the girl hung up, still pale. He withdrew hands off the wheel allowing Kenzi to drive again.

"What's going on?" he asked worried

"It was D-Man... The Wanderer has kidnaped Bo and Tamsin. Dyson doesn't know where he took them. And it looks like he is Bo's father" She said, like she was some kind of robot.. "Now.. give me that address, there're things to be done."

"But.." Bruce complained

"Brucie, please.. no right now.." she cut him off looking at him sadly.

"Go out the third exit to the right and take the motorway heading north." He indicated..

"He has a cabin up there.."

"Great! Road trip.." She said ironically as she pressed the accelerator.

Kenzi was deep in thought.. she had to do something.. She needed to rescue her friends this time, not the desperate girl asking for help.  
And she had some ideas about how to do it.

* * *

Bo stood in silence, watching the man who had appeared before her. The man who had kidnapped and hunted her down as if she were an animal. The man who was supposedly her father.

His eyes traveled from up to down with curiosity and mistrust, trying to figure out what that man wanted from her..  
Why he ignored her during all these years and now, all of the sudden he was looking for her.?

Bo was puzzled .. She was having trouble to connect two thoughts right now, so she had no intention of opening her mouth to say something.  
But The Wanderer gazed to where she was standing, and talked to her.

"Isabeau, I've been looking forward for this meeting for a long time." Whereas he said that in a guttural voice, he took a few steps in her direction.

Bo raised her arms with her hands focused to him and stepped back. "Do not go any closer" she said quickly. "And it is Bo, now"

The man stopped in his tracks, a little bit surprised by his daughter's attitude.  
"You recognize me, don't you?" he ran a hand through his hair.

Bo though about her Dawning, and how she had remembered a memory from when she was a baby.

_In the memory, he was with me, I was in his arms, and he was swinging, trying to make me sleep.  
__I wasn't even one year old... I was so tiny... But somehow I remembered it.  
__He put me in the cradle and left me with a nanny... And then Aife showed up, and took me with her.._

Bo didn't know what happened after that. The next memory she had about her childhood was being with her adopting parents.

Nothing before that.

"I do..I know exactly who you are, and I owe you nothing" she screamed frustrated... "You have never been there for me, You disappeared... When i was a teenager, and I was alone and scared,I had nobody to talk to.. No to Aife, no to you.. not even to my adoptive parents..

Bo continued shouting.. She was losing control. "All the people I met, treated me like a monster... I felt like one"

Tamsin slid her hand upon Bo's left shoulder, squeezing it a little to support her. She knew that was being one hell of a day to the brunette.

The Succubus was gasping hard and her tone was harsh and determinate.

"And now what? You show up and I have to pretend everything is fine?"

The man in front of them was completely shocked, he wasn't get used to nobody speaking to him like this. Despite that, he manage to spoke with a calm voice.

"Isabeau..Bo" He corrected "I had not been able to reach you til just a few weeks ago. I couldn't find you" he explained

"The hell you couldn't..." Bo chuckled unwittingly.. "Are you telling me that with all the power you supposedly have.. you are not capable to find a girl..Sorry, but I don't buy it"

The Wanderer tried to speak, but he was interrupted by the blonde woman who had been in silence for a while.

"Yeah.. You're right not doing it" she let out rolling her eyes "He just sent me here at that time because He wanted you before you had passed your dawning.. He has been spying on you since...

"If I were you, I would watch my mouth Valkyrie" He cut her off. "Unless you want to get out the equation before time.. and not by the good way. "He assured so, while he appeared next to Tamsin trapping her.

"Get your hands off her" Bo demanded pissed off.

Another explosion of dark fog happened.. and for when it was dispersed, Bo realized there were no one who scream to.

* * *

After almost an hour, an impressive silver sport car stopped in the middle of nowhere in the north of the country. The doors of the passenger and driver snapped open. And two people climbed down the car.

A big and muscled guy with his head shaved and his body full with tattoos. And a brunette and petite girl with big blue eyes.

The last one just put her foot out of the car when screamed.

"Arggg Shit.. I knew I shouldn't wear two hundred dollars's boots to go camping " She lifted her leg and shook it trying to wipe the mud out of her shoes.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh.. he had to admit the russian girl was hilarious. Kenzi shot him a glare narrowing her eyes, that made the man almost choked.

"I really hope you don't find this entire situation funny.." she hissed.

"Not at all" Bruce looked down to the ground and started walking "This way."

She followed him complaining and jumping over the rocks of the path.

"Are you sure you want this Kenz?" The giant bodyguard turned to her.

"Does a horse shit in the barn?" She frowning while she stopped walking.

"He does?" he asked clearly confused.

"Doesn't matter.. that wasn't my point." she rolled her eyes and kept going leaving a puzzled Bruce behind.

After a couple of minutes of oaths and curses that were coming out of the Kenzi's mouth, they finally arrived to the cabin that Bruce talked about.

"Whouu.. A cabin, my ass.. I wouldn't mind to live in the forest if it had to do it in a place like this. That's the palace of the cabins.."

And Bruce couldn't do anything but nodded.  
And in the matter of fact, it was a palace, well, maybe not that big.. but definitely wasn't a wood shack. It was a two-story building very modern with lots of windows on each side.

Kenzi walked to the entrance door and pressed the doorbell, she was about to knock at the door when someone opened it.  
A familiar face showed up, surprised to find Kenzi and her companion in his porch.

"Kenzi.. took you long enough" he whispered as he stepped away to let them in.

When Bruce passed by the frame door he shot Massimo a warning look while he cracked his knuckles.  
The bodyguard stood with Kenzi in the living room. In the meantime the druid went upstairs to get the potion that Kenzi wanted.

A few minutes later, they were out of the house. The girl had a syringe in her hand.

"I know I asked you before.. But are you sure you wanna take that shoot?" he said pointing at the needle.

"This is not about what I want Bruce.. is about what I need." she looked at him. "Also, Massimiliano.. Max .. whatever his name is, has told me that it may not work" the girl mumbled

"Yeah.. looks like a long shoot" he arched his eyebrows, and put a funny smile in his face.

Kenzi looked at the size of the syringe and chuckled.. "Did you just make a joke? I'm such a bad influence" she laughed out loud.

They reached the car very fast.. Bruce was going to climb up when Kenzi grabbed his left arm.

"Ehh.. Bruce can you do me a favor? Could you.. eh.. I mean.." She took the syringe out of her pocket and looked at it. "I have this thing for needles.. you know? I don't really like them. So.. Would you help me with that?" she said to him almost begging.

Bruce stared at her smiling and grabbed the syringe from Kenzi's hand.  
"Will be my pleasure Kenz" He said as he turned her around and put the needle in her butt.

Kenzi let out a surprised yell and rubbed the painful site with one hand..

"I'll make sure you regret this Bald Fae" She pointed at him with her index finger.

* * *

They both reappeared in a unknown place, or at least unfamiliar for one of them. Tamsin looked around disoriented.

They were standing into a large and spacious hall, the ceilings were very high and the walls were covered with pictures of great battles and warriors. She recognized some of the illustrations and a chill ran through her body.

In the back of the room, there was a stone fireplace surrounded by a pair of beige leather armchairs.  
On each side of the fireplace towered large shelves full of books. And there was a long dining table with chairs next to an impressive music device.

"What the hell is this place?" She asked with her voice fill of anger. "And why did you bring me here?"

"Easy there Valkyrie.. First, You're in my home. And second, we need to have a conversation"

"Is that so? I think everything is crystal clear... You order something, I refuse doing it, and then.. you kill someone. Over and over again" Tamsin moved back, walking away from him.

"You killed Accacia.. and you want Bo, even when it is not her time..This is not how it works and you know it"  
The blonde knew that this wasn't going to end well for her.. Even so she was gonna give that person a piece of her mind.

"I'm sorry about the Accacia situation, but it was a necessary measure" he said coldly.

"A necessary measure.." she repeated without believing what she was hearing.."What about Bo? What do you want her for? Are you gonna kill her as well?"  
The blonde could heard the panic in her own voice when she was talking about the Succubus, and so did The Wanderer.

"I mean her no harm, Valkyrie.. She is my daughter.. but I need her by my side" He fiddled with the black cane in his hands.

And Tamsin breathed relieved, she didn't like the all situation but she knew it could be worse. Unless Bo would be safe.

There were a few minutes of silence, in which the man approached to the fireplace and sat down in one of the beige armchairs. The Valkyrie was frozen in the middle of the room not knowing what else to say. Until a thought came to her.

"Why did you take him out of the water?" She asked with curiosity, all of a sudden.. She walked until she stood next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

He looked surprised by the question for a couple of seconds, but quickly he suppressed all the emotions of his face. It was that fast that Tamsin thought she had imagined the shocked face on him.

Despite that, he knew what the Valkyrie was talking about.

"I had nothing against him.. He didn't deserve to die drowning" He explained crossing his arms like if that explication was the most normal thing in the world.

"And guess I deserved that.. didn't i? Tamsin squeezed her nose and arched an eyebrow.

He just looked at her without saying a word.  
"Do you wanna say something else?" his voice sounded rough and irritated.

"Yeahh.. One last thing" She doubted.. shifting the weight from one foot to another. "What's gonna happen to me now?" She asked despite she didn't want to know the answer.

"You already know that."He got up and came closer to her. "You had an order, and you broke it.. Now you have to pay for it." He said as he caressed his cane with a finger.

"Besides... you know as well as I do that you're at the end of your life cycle" His lips curled in a twisted smile

"And that only means one thing.. You're gonna die Tamsin, and you're gonna do it on my terms" he said as she laughed noisily.

Tamsin closed her eyes and gulped hard.  
She knew what was coming..and it wasn't gonna be funny.

* * *

**And as always, ideas and thoughts are welcome!  
AHA**


	7. Chapter 7- The Clock Was Ticking

_"It is the things in common that make relationships enjoyable, but it is the little differences that make them interesting."_  
_-Todd Ruthman-_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 THE CLOCK WAS TICKING**

*Bo had been wandering around the forest, for what she thought it was a long time.. She felt her legs getting heavier, and increasingly tired, and the most important.. she was hungry.

She probably had been walking in circles because everything she saw was in a way too similar. The same kind of trees, the same dark rocks on the path..

The whole place seemed to be designed to be a maze.. And that without forgetting the annoying and noisily sound of the critters making whatever they were doing...

She was quite lost.. and as if all that was not enough, her head was about to explode.  
It had been a hell of a day with too many difficult moments.. too many things that she needed to process. And It was going from bad to worst..  
Her father took Tamsin. God knew where... and considering what the blonde told her about their relation, He may be looking for revenge because she disobeyed him.

She stopped and gasped to get some air, just for few seconds.. Because she had to keep going, she didn't care if she had been walking in circles, eventually she knew she would reach somewhere..  
She had taken her dagger out from her belt and started to mark the trees with arrows, so she knew thanks to that method the way she had taken.

And that, was the only thing that motivated her to move forward.. to know that no matter what happen.. She was going to find Tamsin.

* * *

*Just a few miles from the woods, Tamsin was sit down in a corner of a dark room. The walls were done with stone bricks, practically indestructible.

The place was very old and cold, probably due to it was underground and the only light was the one provided by a light bulb almost worn swinging from the roof. It smelled musty and the floor was moldy. Tamsin couldn't expected the time to get out of there.

She thought it did not seem true that a building as beautiful as the one in the upper floors, could have a so creepy basement underneath it. It just didn't match.

She knew it was a ridiculous idea and probably a wasted of time.. But she had nothing better to do... She just had to wait, and in the meantime, the clock kept ticking..

* * *

*At that time, the pain in her "backside" had decreased. She was lying in the old and uncomfortable couch with the remote control in one hand, and a bottle of Tequila in the other.

Her friends were on their way to the house, so she had planned to drink while she was waiting for them.

The potion had not any side effect for now. And she did not feel any type of change, physical or psychological.. Kenzi was perfectly fine, no signs of becoming Fae creature.. And that was making her angry.

"How long for that sandwich?" She yelled to the kitchen raising her head. "And don't forget to cut the crusts. Okay? I don't like them.." She lay her head to the couch again, smirking satisfied.

A rough voice came from the kitchen. "It'll be in a minute, Kenz" Bruce removed the crusts with a knife, put the sandwich in a plate and brought it to the girl on the other side of the room.. "Here you go.. Anything else? The girl took the plate he was offering to her, astonished at how diligent Bruce could be.  
The big guy, by the other hand was happy, help to Kenzi made him happy somehow.

"I'm good for the moment" She winked to him. "You are dismissed." And she couldn't help but watching with her mouth open how the big one turned around and left the room, like he was told.

Kenzi was feeling a little guilty.. she swore she would make him pay for the needle in her ass.. But it wasn't actually such a big deal. Maybe she was taking things too far..  
Kenzi thought her big friend was already regreting enough.. So, she decided that she was gonna start being nice to him again when someone knocked at the door.. repeatedly.

The girl jumped out of the couch and ran to the door, as she drank a few sips from the bottle, still in her hand. She looked through the keyhole, but she didn't see anything..

"Password?" She said serious and waited for the answer.

"Kenzi open up! or I'll break the damn door" A familiar voice came from the other side of the wooden door.  
She recognized it and with a smile opened the locks stepping aside, allowing them to go inside the house.

Dyson saw the bottle in her hand and shot her a glare, which she returned to him with all the innocence she was able to display.

"What..? improvised weapon... a girl can not be careful enough.." She told to the wolf as she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. Suddenly Kenzi's eyes were fixed in the last person who entered by the door frame.. after Dyson, Trick and Stella..

She mumbled.. "Hale..?". The girl couldn't resist to jump into his arms, embracing him tight. But as fast as that happened she stopped and slapped him in the face, looking at him angrily.

"You idiot! First you say to me pretty things and then you let me believe you betray me leaving me alone with The Morrigan.. That's not such a way to treat a lady.." Kenzi squeezed her nose upset..

She knew that Hale was always there trying to protect her.  
She knew that now... But not a long time ago, he was avoiding her.. And even if it was for her own good, it still did hurt her.

The only explanation she could obtained for his behaviour in that time it was that he didn't like her anymore, and didn't want her around.

And then,there he was Hale... standing in front of her, blocked, staring at her eyes deeply. He realized he didn't even recalled when he started to see those eyes at night, in every dream he had.

Kenzi was still talking to him, he knew that because he saw her lips moving, but he wasn't really listening. He couldn't think clear when she was around.

The next thing he knew was that he was hugging her, kissing her lips gently. And she wasn't talking anymore.  
The others looked at the couple.. especially Bruce who had a sad smile on his face.

"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when the speech becomes superfluous." Trick claimed with a deep voice looking at Stella, and they all nodded.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss and separated a little from each other still keeping the eye contact.  
"This conversation is not over.." She mumbled more to herself than to him "Now, come on little mermaid.. we have things to do" She walked to the rest of the group with a huge smirk all over her face.

* * *

*After getting lost on a couple of times, Bo finally found the correct way to follow.. At the end of the path, she could see a magnificent building made with pure silver..

The palace had a porch with a robust columns on either side of the entrance. The door was made of ebony, which gave it a lovely dark brown color.  
The rooftop was also made with silver, there were a couple of chimney excelling the surface.

The main floor was covered with pillars, holding the higher plants, and those last ones had plenty of large windows on the walls.

In the front there were lush gardens on both side of the path leading at the entrance. They were full with thousands of different flowers and trees that Bo had never seen before. It was a really spectacular structure.

Bo took the entrance's path.. She smelled the flowers as she advanced. There were even a couple of greenhouses to the left. She reached the principal door and took a look around. There was no doorbell, or anything to knock at the door..

She was about to grab the pommel when the door opened slowly.. There was nobody at the other side, which made a shiver ran through Bo's body.

Every one of Bo's senses was screaming right now trying to convince her of the need to turn around and run like hell but she fought against them and walked into the house.

The door closed itself with a soft noise.

Bo was in the entry.. there were three doors blocked to her right, an elegant stairs that led to the upper floors and a corridor in front of her. She decided to take the last one and go through the corridor.

The Succubus ended up in a large room, with walls covered with pictures, a dinning table and a pretty nice stone fireplace. Her father was there in the armchair staring at her direction.

"Where is she?" She looked around the room but there was no sign of Tamsin in there.

The man remained in silence with a weird smile on his face, clearly enjoying the show.

"I've said.. WHERE IS SHE?" She said pronouncing every letter as her eyes were changing to dark blue. "Don't mess with me, daddy.. unless you want to have troubles.." she hissed walking around him.

"Really? And what troubles would those be?" he laughed

"You don't wanna know, trust me." there was a threat in her voice as she talked to him.

"That's the thing, darling, I do want to know" he grabbed his cane and stood up "That's one of the reasons I wanted to have you here, in first place" he explained, leaving Bo all shocked.

"And here I thought, you wanted to have some father-daughter time" She growled sarcastically, narrowing her eyes.

"There will be time for that, If we are lucky." He walked to the door and then turned to look to her daughter. "If you still wanna see your friend, I'm going to see her right now.. so, shall we?" He lifted a hand inviting her to join him.

Bo nodded, and started walking behind him. They went across the corridor and then her father took a strange key from his pocket to open one of the locked doors in the entry.

It was the basement's door..  
They went down the old stair, that squeaked under their weight, no saying a word. The basement was a cold and wet place, full with a lot of spider webs on the top of the walls.

And there were small rooms all over the place, almost like cells... The Wanderer headed to the end of the room, to the only door that had light on the inside.

Tamsin's cell...  
Bo's heart shrugged when she thought about the blonde.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a moment" he said as he was going upstairs.

* * *

*Bo opened the door and found Tamsin laying in a bunk bed.. as soon as she saw her, she sat up supporting herself over her elbows.

"Missed me already?" She teased her and gave her a smile trying to look carefree.

The blonde stood up and Bo pulled her into a hug. The action took the blonde off guard, but she quickly reacted wrapping her arms around her.

"What do you think?" Bo whispered to the other's ear, and her words made Tamsin's heart rate to went off the charts.

"Well considering the way you're squeezing me, and the look on your face, I would dare to say that you were worried about me" she said in a low voice while was playing with a lock of the brunette's hair.

"I was.." Bo separated her body a little from the blonde. She set her brown eyes on hers, then she looked down "I still am.."

Tamsin hesitated, but finally grabbed the succubus's chin and lifted it up. "I'm fine, I'll be fine.. but you have to be strong okay? Things are going to get dirty tomorrow, and I need you to be strong and focused" The Valkyrie said as was caressing Bo's cheek with her thumb.

"Tomorrow?" Bo was confused "What's happening tomorrow?" Deep down she knew she didn't really wanna know it, but she had to. She had to be prepared.

"Bo.." Stuttered "You know that I don't have much time left.. I should have expired years ago, and now I have to do it here, under his rules" She sighed, didn't want to explain to her the all process.

"I don't get it.. What do you have to do? What are the rules?" Bo took the other's hand between hers.

Tamsin loved how that woman could be so stubborn and strong, and at the same time sweet and innocent.  
"The Valkyrie's cycle is to live, to serve and to expire. And, in order to be reborn, a Valkyrie must die as a warrior, fighting in the battlefield .. Otherwise the Valkyrie just dies and go to afterlife, to Valhalla." Her usually frosty cheeks were now pink by the intensity of the moment.

Bo was trying to say something, but she was having troubles finding the right words.  
"But.. But..you're going back.. Aren't you?" she let out in a whisper.. If the blonde weren't be next to her, She wouldn't listen those words.

Tamsin's heart broke into pieces when she listened how the voice of the woman was trembling with fear for her.  
She recomposed herself, and stared at her calm and determinate.  
"You can bet I will Succubus.." She said with that wink that only her could do.

Then they heard a noise and The Wanderer pushed the door wide open.

"I'm afraid your time is up." He announced with a twisted smile on his face.

They looked at him with a murderous glare.

Bo had no intention to leave the room.. If time was running against them, she would make sure to take advantage of every remaining second with the Valkyrie.

* * *

**I'll update ASAP.. **  
**I got an idea for the next chapter. There will be more action :'D**  
**I think you'll like it.**

**AHA**


	8. Chapter 8- Headless Or Heartless

_**Previously **_

_**Then they heard a noise and The Wanderer pushed the door wide open.**_

_**"I'm afraid your time is up." He announced with a twisted smile on his face.**_

_**They looked at him with a murderous glare.**_

_**Bo had no intention to leave the room.. If time was running against them, she would make sure to take advantage of every remaining second with the Valkyrie.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8 HEADLESS OR HEARTLESS**_

*Nobody in the room moved a muscle. Bo's father was leaning against the door frame shifting his weight from one foot to another.  
And the Succubus and the Valkyrie were still to close to each other. Bo shook her head slowly.

"I'm not leaving" her voice sounded loud and clear, not accepting a no for an answer.  
Tamsin held her breath, there was no one who dared to talk to him like that and lived to tell.  
Herself was gonna be the proof of it very soon.

"It was not a question." He muttered clenching his teeth.

"Mine either.. I'm not asking you for permission..." She matched his height and stared at him with a glare loaded with contempt. "I'm gonna spend here the night. Like it or not"

Her father relaxed his factions and arched one of his eyebrow.. After that, he placed the hands in his pockets and turned around to leave the room.

"As you wish.. But take this" He grabbed something from his pocket, and throw it to her daughter. She picked it up in the air.  
"In case you change your mind" And saying so, he went out the room without looking back.

Bo glanced to her hand. There was a key on it.. The key of basement's door to be more precise.  
She raised her eyes to find Tamsin looking at her.  
"Would you like to take a walk?" The Succubus suggested with a wink.

The blonde shrugged shoulders and nodded.  
"I'm right behind you" She let her pass and walked out the room after the brunette.

Tamsin was climbing the stairs almost hypnotized looking at Bo's back, well and a little below that spot too.  
She was grateful for the darkness of the place and the fact that Bo had not turned to her. Otherwise, she would be caught red-handed by Bo. And Tamsin thought she would really like to avoid that embarrassing moment.

If the blonde had seen the smile on Bo's face in that moment, she would probably have paid to be swallowed by the earth..  
The Valkyrie tended to forget that the Succubus could see her energy, even when she was not looking at her direction..

They finally reached the basement's door and ended up in the entry.. Both of them were surprised to find that a couple of guards were keeping an eye on the front door.  
But as soon as the guards saw them, they stepped aside. That's how the women left the place passing through the front door.

They walked towards the greenhouses until they were far enough from the silver palace. It was a silent and clear night... It looked like the moon was smiling from heaven.. There were a bunch of stars, sparkling on the firmament. And the smell of the thousands of flowers surrounded them.  
It was a magical atmosphere despite the circumstances.

"Truth be told.. it's a beautiful night" The Valkyrie mumbled as observed absorbed the sky.

"Yeah.. " Tamsin lowered her eyes to notice the stare of Bo at her. "It really is." Bo said in a whisper.

The blonde took a slow and deep breath, attempting desperately to calm herself down and recover the ability to speak.  
It was unbelievable how a single word from the Succubus could get her out of her game. The way this woman affected her, was far more than she could handle.

And the worst part was that Bo knew exactly what she was doing to her.. The taller woman, could see that Bo was using her special smile on her, that spectacular, provocative smile with the ability to drive her crazy. Bo was playing with her, provoking her.. and God, she was so good at it.

Tamsin gulped, lowered her glance down and sighed trying to recompose the attitude she had left.  
"You're truly enjoying this, Aren't you?" She managed to say.

Bo's smile spread even more before she answered. "I don't know what you mean" her cheeks blushed.

"In that case, I got a piece of advice for you Succu-bitch, you're playing with fire here.. and if you keep going for that way, you're gonna get burned." Tamsin gave to Bo a warning look with her big ice blue eyes, which made the Succubus shiver.

Now it was the brunette's time to keep quiet. Bo stood there with her mouth open, immersed in those icy blue eyes. The eyes she could spend days looking at.  
Tamsin felt proud of herself as she watched the puzzled look on Bo's face due to her good work.

"For the next time Bo, don't start something you can't finish.." she said, rubbing salt in the wound. The eyes of the blonde were shining while she was waiting for the other's reaction.

And in that same moment, Bo had to struggle with all she had, in order not to jump over the Valkyrie and show her how well she was gonna finish the conversation.  
Instead, she took a look around them, breaking the moment.

"You know, I've only seen two guards at the front door.. We can run away right now.." The Succubus said as her gaze was lost at the distance.

Tamsin shook her head.. "No..He's trying you out. Besides, we have no idea how to get out of ..this place" she said gesturing around. "So, it would be a pointless and desperate move" she was speaking slowly.

"But that's the thing, I'm desperate and running out of ideas" Bo almost yelled to the blonde.

Tamsin went near her and put her hands on her shoulders.  
"Look at me little Succubus, I'm not that type.. well maybe with some exception, but the important thing here is that neither are you. We don't run away from things, we face them.. No matter what happen.. we fight with all we got"

They were staring to each other deeply, expressing with their eyes something completely different than the words they were actually pronouncing.

Bo shuddered and tears were threatening with falling down her cheek. It wasn't the first time that Tamsin spoke to her like that.. direct and honestly, but every single time she did so, Bo could feel strength and passion emanating from her.  
And that just made her admire that woman even more.

"Bo.. You should get in.. It's cold out here" The Valkyrie said watching how Bo was trembling.

"What about you?" The brunette asked noticing that the blonde had no intention to put a foot in the palace again.

"You kidding? I would rather die frozen here than get back to that rathole over there" she said pointing at the house

"I'm gonna sleep outdoors." As she said so, she entered in one of the greenhouses searching for a place to rest.

There was a long table, with some plants on it.. The Valkyrie put them on the floor, and lay down over the surface. The brunette was at the door observing her movements, then she came closer to the table.

"Is there room for one more?" she asked shyly.

As only answer Tamsin moved a little to do space for her. Bo lay down next to her and both tried to get some sleep.

* * *

*Half an hour later, they were in the same position staring at the ceiling. Bo was still trembling and Tamsin was unable of sleep with the other that close.  
"You awake?" The brunette whispered.

The Valkyrie sighed nodding, and waited for Bo to said something else.

"Ah.. I'm freezing here, would you mind if I hold you?" Bo mumbled in a low voice.

Again, the blonde didn't respond, she couldn't say anything. So, she just turned around to face her and nodded again.  
Bo smiled and placed her hands over Tamsin's waist softly. She ran her fingers underneath the blonde's shirt, and caressed her skin. Tamsin almost let out a groan due the cold sensation.

Being more confident, the Valkyrie moved her hands, placing them at Bo's back.  
And there, they spent the night, holding each other, resting together. And waiting to see which heart will beat faster.

_"It's gonna be a long, long night."_ Tamsin thought. _"and definitely not because of the hard surface."_

But surprisingly.. was her last conscious thought before falling sleep.

* * *

*Her eyes snapped open in the middle of the night.

It wasn't uncommon considering the circumstances.. Which it was actually strange was that she had managed to get a few hours of sleep. She pushed the sheets and got out of bed … Hale slept on the other side, snoring softly.

She grabbed a pair of slippers and went to the kitchen.. Trick and Stella had stayed in Bo's room, and Dyson by his part had to settle for the couch.  
When Kenzi opened the fridge, the wolf shifted in dreams, restless.

Kenzi served herself a glass of water and sat over the counter.  
She wasn't feeling good .. Her throat was burning, and she thought her head was about to melt due to the heat she was experimenting.

Perhaps it was a side effect to the potion that Massimo gave her. She did not know it for sure, but whatever it was.. was being painful.

Kenzi had a cramp and the glass slipped through her fingers, falling to the ground and breaking into pieces.  
Dyson woke up immediately by the noise.

"Everything okay?" The wolf growled, annoyed by the sudden awakening.

"Yes, sorry about the noise, I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized embarrassed.

The wolf's eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, and fixed in Kenzi.  
"Kenz, are you okay?.. No offense, but you do not look very well.. and your eyes seems different..." He said looking at her closely. "Indeed, they are green now .."

"Green, really?" She cut him off. "Since when are you color blind?" She made fun of him. "Your super-wolf senses must be failing."

He gave her a serious look. "Despite that some of you, treat me like if I am some kind of dog, I do not see in black and white Kenzi.. My vision is quite good, and I'm telling you... your eyes have changed."

"It's probably nothing" She rubbed the back of her neck and cleaned up the mess she had organized.

"You should check it out. Have you done anything unusual lately?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"You have to be kidding me ..? Unusual?" She laughed at the irony.

"I'm not the one laughing .." he said.

Eventually, they all were going to find it out. So, Kenzi thought about tell him.  
"Well, hypothetically .. I may have gone to pay a visit to a druid to a cabin in the middle of nowhere accompanied by Bruice..

And it is possible that that druid gave me a potion to become Fae." She said, as she turned on her heels and ran up to her room. "But like i've said, hypothetically"

She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflexion in the mirror... The big dog was right, her eyes had changed color. And she didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad one.

* * *

*The next morning, the sun was shinning high in the sky, and the birds sang when two people made their entry into the greenhouse.  
Tamsin opened her eyes reacting instinctively to neutralize any kind of threat.

It didn't take her long to realize that no mattered how fast she could react, she was not going to be able to lift a finger. Because Bo was sleeping next to her, well, practically over her. And she was holding her in a way that did any movement impossible.

The Valkyrie was really enjoying Bo's closeness, but unfortunately there were two guards there who required her attention.

"Wouhh.. I didn't know we had called to the rooms service guys." She managed to sit down over the table without waking Bo.

"The master has requested your presence, Valkyrie" Said the man who seemed to be in charge.

"I'm sorry.. but do I care about that why..?" The blonde shot them an icy glare which made them both shivered.

Bo was opening her eyes slowly because she was being bothered by the conversation. Tamsin took a moment to look at her and she thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen..

Watch to Bo waking up in her arms was priceless.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Tamsin said softly doing her best to ignored the guards.

"What's going on?" The succubus mumbled half asleep.

The guards ran out of patience and grabbed Tamsin despite her oaths. They led her out of the greenhouse. In the garden the Wanderer was waiting for them.

"Come on gentlemen, there is no need to be rude... Release the girl." He demanded with a wink.

"Of all things, I would never thought you were the civilized type." The blonde said to him, rubbing her wrists.

"You're right.. I'm not." He looked intentionally at Bo who went out through the door in that moment . "But is never late for an exception though."

He started to walk leading the group, the two women were just behind him, and behind these, the guards was closing the row.

They took a road that led them, from the rear of the palace to the depths of the wood. After a few minutes, they reached their destination.

They had arrived to a meadow where a construction had been made. It was like an amphitheater, but much older and creepier.  
There were theater boxes made of stone everywhere. These were surrounding the spot that drew all the attention of the new visitors.

There was a cage in the middle of the structure. It was like a giant boxing ring, encircled by wire walls on every side.  
Tamsin shivered at the view but, she felt a bit better when she noticed Bo's hand searching for hers. That was all the support she needed.

"Now.. Tamsin be a good girl and go with them" The Wanderer said pointing at the guards. "And you Isabeau, follow me" he said moving into the amphitheater.

Bo looked at Tamsin and she was about to say something when she was silenced by the blonde's finger on her lips.  
"I'm not good at goodbyes.. and besides this is not one..

So.. do not say something you could regret later." Tamsin whispered, and Bo bit her tongue.

"I was just gonna say good luck" The succubus lied with a sad smile.

"I wont be gone for long..I'll be back before you know it." The Valkyrie said in her sweetest voice.  
The blonde's voice making that promise, made Bo go weak at the knees.

The both women shared a intense look before following contrary ways. When Bo turned around to walk away, there were tears in her eyes.

* * *

*Bo was up there in one of the theater boxes looking at nowhere, lost in thoughts.. She wasn't used to not being her the one who was fighting for something, the one who was in danger...

She didn't like to have to sit there and waited to see what would happen next... Be a viewer wasn't her style. She couldn't stand not being useful, not being able to help..  
Yeah.. It was not her style at all.

And then when she came back to herself, she saw her.. Tamsin had entered in the cage flanked by the two guards who had been with them earlier.

She had pulled back her blonde hair in a tight bun, and had changed clothes..  
She was wearing a dark and elastic trouser and a white tank top that fitted her body, perfectly framing her figure.

"It's show time" Her father laughed looking at the blonde Vakyrie as well.

Bo looked at him and she asked incredulously.  
"What will happen now?"

"In a situation like this in which a Valkyrie wants to return to the world she left behind rather than die and go to Valhalla, must pass some tests to prove her worth.  
In the challenges, her physical, psychological and emotional abilities will be tested." He stopped for a second to take some air.  
"And to achieve her goal, she will have to pass each test.. If she failed one of them, then she would not be able to.."

Tamsin interrupted him yelling to their direction from the cage..  
"Is this what you're gonna do?" The blonde asked. "Bore me to death.." The Valkyrie smiled provoking him. "And here I thought you had a reputation to keep."

The Wanderer growled clenching his teeth but after that, he smiled with that twisted smile, that was becoming usual.

"You know what?.. I feel indulgent today" he said as he hit the ground with his stick. "If action is what you want, that's what you're gonna get."

Automatically the cage's door was opened letting in another person in the cage.

* * *

*A tall slender figure stepped into the ring. He was a man, dressed in black and with an angry look on his face. At the waist, tied to his belt he had a large steel sword.

Tamsin recognized immediately what type of Fae he was. He was an assassin, a kind of mercenaries Faes who take care of killing people in exchange for the right price. And it looks like she was the target of this one.

The man removed his head like it was the most natural thing in the world, and put it in his area of the boxing ring. He drew his sword and waited for The Wanderer to give him the signal.

Bo could see, how one of the guards was offering to Tamsin a few weapons to choose. She picked up a couple of "Sais"and a dagger.

Bo was looking at the weapons curiously from the theater box.

"The Sai is a weapon of Asian origin, its basic form is like a dull knife but with a sharp point, with two pointed rods at every side, which are attached to the handgrip" The Wanderer explained to her daughter. "They could be very lethal, if she achieve to get close enough to him"

Bo nodded with concern on her eyes.. The Succubus knew, that Tamsin could defend herself, but still, she was worried about her.

Tamsin meanwhile, was thinking about her strategy, she had learned how to use those weapons when she was younger and was learning about fighting styles.  
From her point of view, her opponent was taller, stronger and the fact that he had no head over his shoulders wasn't very encouraging.

But she knew how to do it.. If she wanted to defeat him, she'll have to fight at close range, force him to play under her rules.

Bo's father nodded looking to the man and the assassin started moving.  
Tamsin's eyes were totally focused on him while she was practicing her footwork. She had lifted the hands to her shoulders height, holding the sais on guard position.

The man launched his first attack to her head, strong and fast.. the blonde ducked just in time to avoid it.

After that, the big guy tried to win space pushing her to one of the corners. The shove was dodged easily by the Valkyrie who barely stepped backwards.

The headless man tried to fit a low blow with his sword; this time Tamsin managed to block the sword under her boot and stab him with one of the sharp knifes in the stomach with a fast move.

The blonde moved backwards gasping, catching her breath. A layer of sweat was covering her forehead for the effort. And she could feel Bo's look right behind her, staring at every movements.

The guy was attacking again.. He threw an uppercut with his free hand which reached Tamsin just at her jaw. She didn't expect it.

The blow made her lose balance and she fell down to the floor. Her head was spinning, and her vision was all fuzzy. She tasted the blood in her mouth and she noticed she was gonna pass out.

"Tamsin! Get up" Bo was screaming with all the power she had.  
It was a heartbreaking yell and due to that, Tamsin opened her eyes a little bit. Enough to lift up her weapons and stop the sword that was heading to her between them.

The blonde could see the sharp tip of the weapon just a few inches away from her eye, and it wasn't pleasant.  
With all the strength she had left, she diverted the path of the sword and dropped the sais. Because of that, the sword sank in the ground with a crunch just right next to her.

She wasted no time and crawled away from the man.

He was trying to pull the sword from the ground when Tamsin grabbed the dagger from her belt, and threw it to the murderer's head at the other side of the ring.

The knife went flying from her hand crossing the boxing ring to hit right its goal.. Automatically the man froze and collapsed on top of the Valkyrie..

Bo was holding her breath staring at the boxing ring.  
She was paralyzed too.. She could not speak, move, scream or even blink.. The only thing she could do was to not look away from the spot where the blonde was. Or at least where she was two seconds ago, before the guy had collapsed over her.

* * *

******AHA**


	9. Chapter 9- Everything, Is Not Enough

**Chapter 9 ready for all of you! Here you go.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

**SOMETIMES EVERYTHING, IS JUST NOT ENOUGH**

A hand was waving under the dead guy, and a suffocated voice came to Bo's ears.  
"Could anyone help me out here? This guy here is a heavyweight."

Bo let out a smile, she was so relieved to hear that familiar voice that she would jump of joy in that guards lifted the man's body.. And Tamsin was just underneath him.  
She had some blood in her mouth and a cut no very deep on her left arm, but she was fine..

Bo glared at her father. She would say that he was frustrated and angry.. but didn't know it for sure. He caught her look, and he erased all the emotion from his face again, offering her a smile.

"Valkyrie.. You have successfully passed your first test.." He said looking at Tamsin. "It's time for you to go to the next one"

He hit the ground with his stick, the second time in that day, and the cage door went wide open.

Tamsin had stood up, and was doing her best to recover for the next fight when a woman passed through the door, a bit more shorter than the blonde, with brown wavy hair and that same color in her eyes.  
Tamsin was staring at her like if she was watching a ghost..

"Acacia.. I though you were dead" The blonde mumbled confused.

"I wish I was, lady..." The elder woman spoke with a sad voice. " He cut off my hand and brought me here." She explained looking at the place where The Wanderer was with contempt.

The deep blue eyes hold Acacia's gaze for a few seconds.. There were happiness in her eyes for seeing her again, but above everything, she was confused.

"Wh.. what are you doing here?" Tamsin was completely out of the loop, so much that she wasn't capable of linking the dots.

"I want to expire and go back.. same as you do.. Or at least die in order to go out of this place, otherwise he will keep me here prisoner." Acacia said to the other Valkyrie apologizing for what was gonna happen next.  
"I'm sorry Tamsin, but we are gonna have to compete for the award..." She really meant it.

Then Acacia's face switched into Valkyrie mode, her brown eyes changed to black, and her lips were closed in a fine line. Dark shadows started to spread all across her face, making her looks like a skull.

Tamsin probably had been terrified if she would not have seen a face similar to that one, many times in her mirror when she was looking at it. However the action of the older Valkyrie, took her with the guard off.

"You have no chance agains me kid" Acacia hissed with a creepy voice. "You must quit trying it."

The blonde was distracted, she could just listened to the words the other was saying to her. Acacia was starting to infect her mind...  
Each good memory was been replaced with doubts. She was very close to throw in the towel. All she could desire was to give up.

She looked away for a second, just enough to order her ideas and rebuild that strong wall around her, she felt so proud of.  
She flexed her knees and gave a turning kick to her opponent. She moved forward and combined a left hook with a right jab.. Both of them directed to the other's face and both hit the target...

The shocks caused the brunette Valkyrie to lose concentration, throwing the woman out off her game. The blonde took the advantage and grabbed her by her shoulders pushing her against the wire walls of the boxing ring.

"Not bad, bitch.. but you're gonna need more than that." Acacia said as reached down avoiding Tamsin's grip, and dropped a strong punch.  
The impact reached Tamsin in the stomach.. She bent and a cry of pain came out from her mouth.

"I'm done being polite, Acacia.. " She said like a warning. The blonde glanced at her friend while her face was changing.

The deep blue eyes that Bo like so much to look at, weren't there anymore..  
She stared at the other with all the intensity she could, and immediately the brunette was trapped by her glare. The blonde had the other Valkyrie completely under her spell.

"You have done it well, Acacia" Tamsin spoke in cold voice. "But you should surrender right now."

Acacia realized she was losing, and in a last desperate attempt lunged at the other Valkyrie. This one dodged her, and immobilized her tightly from behind. Tamsin hit the back of her knees, which forced her to kneel and passed her left arm around the neck of was nothing else the brunette woman could do now to liberate herself.

Acacia was squirming, trying to break free while Tamsin was tried to figure out what to do next..

"Do it Tamsin, finish it.." Acacia gasped. "It is an order, bitch."

Tamsin hesitated and searched for Bo with her eyes. She was up there, looking straight back to her, and that didn't make it any easier to the blonde.

The Valkyrie closed her eyes and nodded.. "It's your call.. see you soon friend.." She whispered.

"Take care of yourself Tamsin.." Acacia said to her in the same voice. And those were the last words that came out of Acacia's mouth.

* * *

The creaking that sounded in the boxing ring was echoing in Tamsin's head. Her hands was shaking uncontrollably, and as much as she breathed, she had the feeling that was never enough air into his lungs.

Tamsin let go the body of her friend and kneeled next to her on the ground, incapable of open her eyes again.

Bo jumped out of her seat and went down the stairs to reached the boxing cage.. Tamsin were still on her knees with her eyes closed when the Succubus got to her.

She sat down near to her and wiped up the tears that were running down the Valkyrie's cheeks. Tamsin opened her eyes when she noticed Bo's fingers caressing her face, and looked at the woman next to her.

See those deep icy eyes broke Bo's heart into pieces.. She could see how much damage the blonde was feeling in that moment. And she couldn't stand the idea that she could not do much about it.  
She could never forget how devastating and broken those eyes were looking at her.

Bo grabbed her at the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.. She realized that Tamsin was reluctant at first, trying to get away.. but the Succubus pulled her closer, holding her tight until she felt how the blonde started to relax.

Bo cuddled her and caressed her hair while she felt the other's tears on her shoulder.

She raised her head, and stared challenging at her supposed father.. He was up there watching the scene with a perverse grin on his caught Bo's glare, and he just smiled amply.

Bo was pissed because of that gesture.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him. The Valkyrie trembled due the scream.

"Nothing, she passed" his voice was calm, full with sarcasm.

"Yeah she did.. but I guess that's not what it is making you laugh" Bo didn't know why, but that smirk he used to had on his face, made her shiver. It was a totally lurid smirk.

"No it's not.. I'm just looking forward to what comes next." At that time, he was just being completely arrogant.

His response riled to Bo, who could not keep her mouth shut. "You psycho maniac.. i wish you rot in hell.." She shouted... But she was cut off by the person she was focusing her insults on.

"Take it easy kid, Those are very ugly words.. And i don't wanna lock you up before time." His eyes shined for a moment before he referred to Tamsin.

"Ehh blondie.. you have earned your trophy" He lifted her cane pointing at the Valkyrie with it. "Now it's time for you to go" He said as a beam blinding of red light went out from the walking stick, crossing the space between them to hit Tamsin.

* * *

The blonde took a step back due to the impact and then she grabbed Bo's hand.

"Bo, I have no much time" She said leaning to her ear. "In about 60 seconds mi heart is gonna stop beating. But it's okay" She tried to calm her down "It is how it has to be"

Bo watched the blonde. She couldn't believe what she was telling her. The Succubus felt like if she was in some kind of nightmare in which she could not wake up. But deep down she was conscious that she can't because it wasn't actually a dream.

The reality reached her, and it felt like a punch in the face. She was gonna lose her, and she could do nothing to avoid that fact.  
The brunette looked at that girl she had feelings for.. and even right then, she was stunning. She also was hot... but literally. Bo touched her and her temperature level was too high to be normal.

Tamsin was looking back to her, smiling sadly..  
Suddenly her expression change for a moment to speak to The Wanderer. "Ahh.. By the way, I disclaim from you.." she said pronouncing every single letter. "When i get back, I won't be under your orders anymore."

The Wanderer's stance changed and he shot her a threatening gaze"Are you sure that is how you wanna play it?" the man frowned. "You won't be capable of controlling yourself without me Valkyrie.."

"I'll take my chances.. Beside you know what they said.." She teased him while winked an eye to him. "better alone that in bad company." He turned around and walked away.. this time clearly upset.

The blonde looked back at Bo.. She felt how her heart rate increased, and not just because the Succubus.. her pulse was accelerating, and she knew that in a few seconds it would stop.

"Hey Succu-girl.. One more thing I'm gonna need from you." She said running her finger across Bo's lips. "Promise me you won't read it" She said with her perfect smile.

The brunette looked at her completely puzzled. "What? Read it? What am I not suppose to read?" She mumbled.

"You'll find out.." Tamsin stared at her.. it was a sweet glare, her blue eyes were shining with affection. "You always do.." And she leaned to kiss Bo.

The Succubus returned the kiss surprised, she knew the Valkyrie would was probably in pain, so she sent to her some waves of charm through her lips. In return the blondie moaned and they both smiled inside the kiss.

They continued the kiss until Tamsin lost her balance, Bo caught her before she hit the ground. The Succubus saw how an beam of that same red light went out of Tamsin's mouth and disappeared in the sky.

She stayed kneeled there for hours looking at the sun and the clouds, trying to find out where was her friend in that moment, until a cough interrupted her.

One of the guards was standing next to her with a sad face. He looked at Tamsin, and then back to Bo..

"She wanted me to give you this" He offer to Bo an envelope, and waited until she grabbed it. He smiled politely and walked away giving her some privacy.

* * *

_You know what Succubus..? The most important events of your life usually will come out of nowhere.  
__You'll rarely be able to see that wave coming behind you; until it punches you straight in the face._

_And it is so, because that moments do not call.. ask for your permission, or give you any warnings.  
__They'll just keep their way until they can hunt you down._

_Since I was little, I was told to keep my guard up, that i had to be prepare for everything in anytime.  
__I learnt to never be surprised by the circumstances.  
__But there is one thing the people around you, won't teach you.._

_That little thing I had to learn for my own experience.  
__The fact is that they are not going to tell you that you'll fail in some point..  
__But eventually you will.._

_No matter if you wear a helmet, or if you never sleep without a dagger,  
not even if you always have your armor of sarcasm__(if you know what i'm talking about )...  
__sometimes everything, is not enough. And something will be able to reach your __heart._

_And for me, that thing has been.. you.  
__You came into mi life turning everything around.  
__You have broken me into pieces slowly from the inside out.  
__And I wasn't prepared for it, I wasn't prepared for you._

_I was so worried about keep my attitude and reach my goals  
that I was blind to see what I had in front of me, who it was standing there for me.  
__I was too concerned, of protect me against the disasters that life brings  
__that I didn't realize I forgot something._

_I had forgotten, that sometimes..  
__That's how the good things comes too.  
__That's how you came to me.._

_During my all life, I've done what i had been told, no question asked.  
__Now is my turn to do whatever I want, is my last chance. And i'm gonna take it._

_See you soon Bo...  
And remember: You never fail until you stop trying.._

**_Tamsin_**

* * *

**AHA**


	10. Chapter 10- The End

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

_I'm gonna close this story with the last chapter, the number nine._  
_But I'm writing a second part called "A New Beginning"..  
The first chapter is already uploaded._

_Hope you like it and I'm sorry for the inconvenience._

******www .fanfiction. net ****/s/9341569/1/A-New-Beginning  
(without spaces)**

* * *

**AHA**


End file.
